russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWRR-FM
DWRR-FM (pronounced as DW-double-R; 101.9 FM Stereo), branded as MOR 101.9 Manila, is a 24-hour music radio station of ABS-CBN Corporation, and is also the flagship FM station of MOR Philippines. DWRR-FM is currently operated by the Manila Radio division and the Star Creatives Group. It is currently the No. 1 FM radio station in National Capital Region, Mega Manila as well as the entire Philippines according to KBP Radio Research Council. It was founded in 1956 as one of the radio stations of Chronicle Broadcasting Network (ABS-CBN). It was revived in 1986 and reformatted several times, it is broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago, and throughout the world via The Filipino Channel (TFC). The studios are located at ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center, Sgt. Esguerra Ave., corner Mo. Ignacia Ave., Diliman, Quezon City, National Capital Region and its 22.5 kW FM stereo transmitter is located at the Eugenio Lopez Center, Barangay Sta. Cruz, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal Province. History DZYL-FM/DZYK-FM/DZMM-FM (1956–1972) DZYL-FM 102 MHz, later named DZYK-FM 102.1 MHz, is the first FM radio station in the Philippines and sole FM station of the former Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN). DZYK-FM was founded in 1956 and played the latest pop songs of that time. In 1957, CBN bought Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) resulting in a merger under the name Bolinao Electronics Corporation, later named ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation in 1967. Staffed by eight DJs, DZYK-FM 102.1 MHz was popularized to listeners in Greater Manila area. DZYK-FM remained as the FM radio station of ABS-CBN until the station was forced off the air by Ferdinand Marcos under martial law. In 1968, DZYK-FM moved to its current permanent frequency of 101.9 MHz, and changed its call letters to DZMM-FM. DWWK-FM/OK 101 (1973–1986) When martial law was declared in 1972, DZMM-FM along with ABS-CBN's two TV channels and six AM radio stations in Manila were shut down under strict censorship. The FM station was taken over by Roberto Benedicto and changed to DWOK-FM (as OK 101.9) of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, which had aired in 1973 as DWWK, a jazz format radio station. It was staffed by Jing Magsaysay, Wayne Enage, Ed Picson, Dody Lacuna, Ronnie Malig, Pinky Villarama and Ronnie Quintos. DWOK trailblazed another first in the Philippine radio industry at that time as the first AM-formatted FM station which features news, public service programs, and music from the 1950s to the 1970s. Helen Vela also came to the station in 1984 with her counselling program Lovingly Yours, Helen. However, DWOK, DWAN (formerly known as DWWA) and BBC-2 had been dissolved since the government-controlled radio and TV stations were stormed by reformist rebels. It was given back to ABS-CBN after the 1986 EDSA Revolution, and returned on the air as DWKO — at that time it was on test broadcast. Knock Out Radio (1986–1987) The fall of the Marcos Regime in the immediate aftermath of the People Power Revolution had paved the way for the return of ABS-CBN in the Philippine broadcasting scene. In July 1986, then newly formed Presidential Commission on Good Governance turned two radio stations, DWWW (under 630 kHz) and DWOK-FM, over to ABS-CBN from Marcos ally Roberto Benedicto. DWOK (the former FM station of Benedicto-owned Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) changed its callsign to DWKO and resumed broadcasting four months later. Lito Balquiedra Jr., Vice-President for Radio, spearheaded the return of the giant network to the local broadcasting scene. The station's former disc jockey Peter Musngi (then known as Peter Rabbit has worked Knock-Out Radio 101.9 and Zoo FM 101.9) has been the network's voice-over since the reopening in 1986. The slogan of the station was "Panalo Ka Talaga!", voiced by Peter Musngi. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees and DJs. Prior to the adoption of masa format, all FM stations are English based with the use of the English language during the 1980s and 1990s. After days of careful planning and almost three months of test broadcast which took place on July 16 that year along with sister stations DZMM 630 (which it began broadcasting the following week) and the parent station ABS-CBN Channel 2 (which it began broadcasting in September of the same year), DWKO was born – the first ever FM radio station with an AM format, carrying the name Knock-Out Radio 101.9 on September 14, 1986 (the same day the re-airing of ABS-CBN on channel 2) and playing the hits during that time. Since then, KO-Radio has aired Pinoy hits from singers of the 1970s and 1980s such as Rico J. Puno, Yoyoy Villame, APO Hiking Society. The station also debuted the songs of Original Pilipino Music (OPM) stars like Gary V, Regine Velasquez, Janno Gibbs and Donna Cruz, as well as Filipino Christmas songs. DWKO-FM ended its broadcast on February 28, 1987, and became one of the shortest lived iteration aired on the station in a span of almost 5 months. Zoo FM (1987–1989) On March 1, 1987 (following The Star Network era), the station reformatted as Zoo FM 101.9 (DZOO-FM), which is best known for its diamond logo and a slightly uptrend pop sound led to the introduction of OPM and disco hits. Manned by a group of eight DJs, the slogan of the station was Hayop Talaga!. It also served as the home of OPM stars like Gary V, Randy Santiago, Regine Velasquez, Ogie Alcasid and others. Due to its popularity, Zoo FM 101.9 heavily played OPM songs after the implementation of Executive Order No. 255 by President Corazon Aquino and became a trend among listeners, because Zoo FM is being competed with other FM stations such as The Giant 97.1 WLS-FM (now Barangay LS 97.1), 99.5 RT (now 99.5 Play FM), Magic 89.9, 89 DMZ (now Wave 89.1), NU 107 (now Wish 1075) and more. But because of a massive competition from the rival WLS, Zoo FM decided to end its broadcast, having faltered from WLS's dominant listener ratings (and with GMA-7's TV ratings uprisings, despite the uprising being cut short in 1988 by the resurgence of ABS-CBN and the network being catapulted to first place in the TV industry) in January 1989. Two years later, DZOO-FM ended its broadcast on the night of July 31, 1989 (at 11:00 pm). Listeners and DJs bade goodbye to Zoo FM which gave its final broadcast, and with the last song, "Farewell" by Raymond Lauchengco. Radio Romance (1989–1996) On the morning of August 1, 1989 (at 6:00 am), it reformatted again and this time it became popularly known as 101.9 Radio Romance, hence the initials RR, playing all easy-listening love songs manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added). That year also signaled the station's first nationwide reach when 103.1 MHz Baguio simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila to as far north as Ilocos Sur, uninterrupted listening of its programs, until it eventually simulcasted via satellite to other stations across the country in the early '90s. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRR to produce its weekend OPM program every Sunday. "Radio Romance" became a title of the movie and a theme song of the station composed by Jose Mari Chan during its popularity. On April 28, 1996 Radio Romance signed-off due to its station reformat. WRR 101.9 (1996–2009) On April 29, 1996, DWRR relaunched itself into a mainstream pop music station branded WRR 101.9 in response to growing trend of "masa" radio or FM radio for the masses launched by 102.7 Star FM a year earlier and that time, DWRR became the first FM radio station to be broadcast in Filipino language. Initially, its slogan was All the Hits, All the Time!. On November 2, 1998, WRR adapted the tagline For Life! (which is based from a co-owned station in Cebu), giving life to listeners with entertainment. In late 1999, DWRR transmitting equipment moved from ABS-CBN Broadcast Center which was used before martial law to the new transmitter tower at the Eugenio Lopez Center in Antipolo City due to the upgrading of the Millennium Transmitter. In July 2005, the WRR brand was dropped from the name and adapted the slogan Alam Mo Na 'Yan! (You Already Know It!), lasting from July 2005 to October 2008. In November 2008, the station changed its slogan to Bespren! (Bestfriend!). The station had its last broadcast under the 101.9 For Life! brand on September 19, 2009 and underwent a transition period playing automated music in preparation for a relaunch of DWRR-FM's new branding on October 1, 2009. However, due to the onslaught of Typhoon Ondoy (Ketsana) in Manila, the station rebrand was postponed for almost a month. For the time being, DWRR-FM temporarily went under the name "ABS-CBN 101.9 FM" or simply "101.9". The postponed relaunch was set on November 4, 2009. Prior to the announcement of the launch date, the station's DJs began providing live spiels again every top of the hour since October 12. But as part of the ongoing transition, the jocks never mentioned its former brand or slogan & the format of the station's SMS syntax except the text hotline itself. 'Tambayan (2009–2013)' On November 4, 2009 at 9:00pm, there was a broadcast about the history of DWRR. Following that, the station was relaunched as Tambayan 101.9 (tambayan is the Tagalog word for hangout) starting with the theme song & live debut at a venue in Makati. Tambayan launched its video streaming called Tambayan TV where DJs are seen live from the booth. In between songs playing, some information plugs were seen (such as Tambayan's Slumbook). Just like DZMM Teleradyo, plugs were also aired during commercial gaps. Tambayan TV is aired 24 hours over the Internet. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. In May 2013, ABS-CBN Corporation decided to drop the Tambayan brand and revert to the name "ABS-CBN 101.9 FM" or "101.9", due to management decision and signifying another rebranding of the station. MOR For Life! (2013–present) On July 8, 2013 at midnight, 101.9 FM rebranded as MOR 101.9 My Only Radio For Life!.4 Regular programming began at 5:00am, with Joco Loco, Maki Rena & Eva Ronda as the first jocks to go on board. DJs from WRR 101.9 For Life! (Toni, China Heart, Reggie Valdez, Martin D. and Geri) were still part of the on-air team, as well as DJs from the former Tambayan 101.9 roster (Charlie, Jasmin, Arnold Rei, Bea, ChaCha (Czarina Marie Balba) and Onse (Nino Tolentino)). The rebranding of this station created a unified brand for ABS-CBN's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the MOR station brand. This also reverts the slogan of the station's second incarnation of "For Life" which was first used during the WRR 101.9 For Life! era. At the same time, the station pioneered the face of drama broadcasting on the FM band by launching the daily drama anthology program Dear MOR. In June 2018, MOR Manila and its regional stations announced its rebrand as MOR Philippines. The new brand will connect 101.9 and its provincial stations with unified program brands and strong music choices; thus, the new tagline "One Vibe, One Sound."5 Under the new system, some of MOR Manila's shows may be converted as national programs; but plans have not yet been discussed at this moment. National programming blocks began in its first phase on August 11, 2018, with the station's launch of Dyis Is It and MOR Presents with David Bang. On June 1, 2019, MOR 101.9 video streaming is seen on Sky Cable Channel 239 replacing Sony Channel Asia. It can be seen on Channel 240 (MOR 97.1 Cebu) and Channel 241 (MOR 103.1 Baguio). Awards * 16th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio DJ for Martin D. * 14th KBP Golden Dove Awardee,' Best 'Variety Show Host for Laila'. * 13th KBP Golden Dove Awardee for Outstanding FM Radio Station. * 13th KBP Golden Dove Awardee for Texter's Choice FM Station – Luzon * 12th KBP Golden Dove Awardee for Best Radio Station.'' * Recognized as the Number 1 Radio Station in Metro Manila''' based on the 2002 KBP-RRC Survey. * Station of the Year in the 2002 Dangal ng Pilipinas-Consumer's Choice Awards. * Best Public Service Ad (Pinoy, Ang Galing Mo!) in the 2002 Catholic Mass Media Awards. Theme music As an independent station * As Radio Romance 101.9, the jingle was composed and sung by Jose Mari Chan, used from November 6, 1995 to April 28, 1996. This theme was later reused - albeit with altered lyrics, by the Catholic Media Network's Spirit FM stations from 2002-2012, sung by local band Tellayouthska. * In 1998, the "For-Life" jingle was launched. This was sung by Jolina Magdangal-Escueta and Jimmy Bondoc. This also had other shorter versions by various recording artists, having used until March 6, 2004. The first verse would later be reused in the current MOR jingle with altered lyrics. A re-hashed version was used from March 7, 2004 to September 18, 2005, performed by Heart Evangelista-Escudero and Erik Santos. Even American singer Patti Austin sang a shorter version of the "For-Life" jingle. * On September 19, 2005 the station launched a new and hip station jingle courtesy of Vhong Navarro on vocals using the slogan Alam Mo Na 'Yan! in the lyrics, used until August 31, 2007. * On September 1, 2007, the last "For-Life" jingle under the station's independence was launched, composed by Raimund Marasigan of Sandwich (former drummer of The Eraserheads) and interpreted by Itchyworms and by Yeng Constantino-Asuncion of Pinoy Dream Academy, used until September 19, 2009. * As Tambayan 101.9, the 1st version jingle was popularized by Skabetche Band and Empoy, used from November 4, 2009 to December 2010. * In December 2010, the theme was remixed and sung by the DJs for the station's Christmas 2010 jingle, being used again in Christmas 2011. * The 2nd version of the Tambayan jingle, which is a DJ-like mixed jingle, was used by the station from January 2011 to February 14, 2012 which was done by the station's resident DJ Martin D. * The 3rd version of the Tambayan jingle was a remix of the 2nd jingle which was heard on the Budots Budots program. This was the jingle used by the station from February 15 to March 4, 2012, hence it was short-lived. * The 4th and final version of the Tambayan 101.9 jingle is sung by Jovit Baldivino, Yeng Constantino-Asuncion, Gloc-9 and Phylum Band, and is used from March 5, 2012 to May 17, 2013, when ABS-CBN ended the station's independence for its upcoming MOR branding. * The 2nd Tambayan Christmas jingle was sung by KZ Tandingan featuring Loonie, used from November 24, 2012 to January 6, 2013. This is their last Christmas jingle under the station's independence. As an MOR station * On July 8, 2013, together with the rebranding of the station to MOR, a new jingle & music video was launched on ASAP 18 and was performed by various artists. The current version of the new jingle was recorded by Toni Gonzaga-Soriano, Vice Ganda, and Daniel Padilla; and was adopted by all MOR stations. The jingle was used until August 7, 2016, in favor of a romance-themed version recorded by Bailey May and Ylona Garcia and used extensively on the Manila station from the day after, with provincial stations using it on an occasional basis; yet the management reverted to the original 2013 version of the jingle by June 4, 2017, with the newer rendition being used only as an alternate. Portions of the jingle contain elements from the first For Life jingle for its first verse with altered lyrics and the pre-2013 MOR jingle when it was a group of regional stations. On July 21, 2018, with the upcoming relaunch as MOR Philippines, a new network jingle was introduced during its Pinoy Music Awards, combining the 2013 jingle with David Bang's MOR regional stingers. Its new jingle was launched at noon of September 24, 2018. Toni, Vice, and Daniel were reintroduced to sing the revamped jingle. * The 1st version of the MOR Christmas jingle is sung by Angeline Quinto and Juris, used from November 30, 2013 to January 2014. * The 2nd version of the MOR Christmas jingle is sung by Michael Pangilinan and Morissette Amon, used from November 17, 2014 to January 2015. * The MOR Valentine's Day Jingle is used every February since 2015. * The 3rd version of the MOR Christmas jingle is sung by Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, used from November 28, 2015 to January 2016. * The 4th version of the MOR Christmas jingle is sung by CJ Navato and Kristel Fulgar, used from November 30, 2016 to January 2017. MOR Philippines stations MOR is also broadcast to 15 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: ABS-CBN FM radio networks See also *''ABS-CBN (TV network)'' *''DWWX-TV'' *''DZMM Radyo Patrol 630'' *''My Only Radio (ABS-CBN's FM radio station)'' *''S+A'' References #''^ http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/jurisprudence/2008/october2008/133347.htm'' #''^ https://radioonlinenow.com/tag/kbp-radio-research-council/'' #''^ "New name, direction: Tambayan 101.9 – INQUIRER.net, Philippine News for Filipinos. Retrieved on Nov. 4, 2009". Archived from the original on 2009-11-11. Retrieved 2009-12-18.'' #''^ 101.9 For Life launches new radio station jingle ABS-CBN News. Retrieved July 7, 2013'' #''^ "MOR stations nationwide unite for stronger MOR Philippines". abscbnpr.com. abscbnpr.com. June 1, 2018. Retrieved June 3, 2018.'' External links *''Official website'' Category:MOR Philippines stations Category:Adult top 40 radio stations Category:Hot adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Radio stations established in 1956 Category:Assets owned by ABS-CBN